


Fairy au

by mikeellee



Category: Faerie Folklore, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Love, F/M, Fractured Fairy Tale, Love Bites, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: A child is delivered as the last option to something that will protect her, however, can this girl fare well in this new land with this strange? Only time will tell.





	Fairy au

N/A: Uhm, faes being faes. I guess. Based on the book "the evil prince"

The richly designed manages the harmonic combination of being outlandish as well breathtaking, of course, this room is one is different from the many spaces this house can offer because this is the room of one Kitty Pryde. The human that the royal hunter Kurt take thanks to circumstances and fae lore.

Kitty is not alone in the room as her servant, a small elvish girl (genders are impossible to distinguish here, but, in this case, this one elf does seem to prefer female pronouns) is combing Kitty´s hair and preparing her to make up as today is an important day for a fae.

"Make sure..." a new voice dwells in her room "makes sure people can see her neck this time, Elfba, I want people to see the mark this time" and the mirror reflects the fae´s smug smile perfectly as it also shows the love bite she has in her delicate neck.

Kurt is a possessive fae. Kurt is an enigma by itself.

______________________________________________________________________

Kurt is a fae that is too animalistic for the courts and political warfare that only a fae can cause, however, the fae is not above the primordial laws of his kin. So, when the Prydes come to him, as the literal last option, the fae couldn´t refuse ...even if he wants to.

His sister is amused by him taking a human girl and offering protection, in fact, Rogue watches the small human child with curiosity in her beautiful and haunting eyes.

"Why you take such little human with you?" she asked as Kurt is holding the already sleeping child. How quaint...she seems so at peace in his arms.

"I´ve made a promise to her family and we never broke a promise" Kurt explains somewhat bitter and amused at his own predicament. His sister laughs at his misfortune.

"And what you´ll do with such a lovely thing? If you don´t want... you can give to me, I love cute children" Rogue speaks looking at the still sleeping Kitty. "they are cuter than my own children" and now her smile fades showing a vexed tone. Luckily for the sleeping Kitty, the tone is not direct to her.

"No, I made a promise. I´ll look out for her. I keep my promises" Kurt said looking at the sleeping girl for the last time as he orders his servant, a gnome missing one eye, to take Kitty to her new room and to not hurt her ('' or else I´ll collect another eye'' his smile is sadistic enough for the gnome to carry Kitty as his literal life depends on it)

"If you ever get bored of her send her to me. I like cute things" Rogue states calmly and Kurt chuckles at his sister´s obsession with cute things.

_ The human girl has a nice smell. _

_ __________________________________________________________________________ _

Bloody Bess is a name, no, a moniker that she uses and in her humble opinion(if she´s able to be modest) suits her perfectly. She and Kurt were lovers and she thought she understands him well enough, well, she´s now proven wrong hence why "were" lovers.

Kurt takes a human to his home, not uncommon. A promise is a promise. However, the fae seems now attached to Kitty even more as the human (breaking a few protocols in the fae world)manages to win the contest the royals support each solstice and by drawing blood...she owns favour.

"You still break rules, Katzchen" Bess heard him speak as his eyes are utterly focused on the human. "And I´m so proud of you. Ask me anything and I shall give to you"

The human´s eyes are closed for a moment until she gazes upon him with no fear. "I want to see the human world"

The fae smiles and nods. And that´s when Bess understand...how far will Kurt go for Kitty, you see, Bess has slept with Kurt several times(not the first to sleep with a fae to get favour) but he never grant her this wish.

Bloody Bess is not allowed to see the human world. Kitty shouldn´t be either, yet, Kurt is taking her there.

Bloody Bess always primes herself to be smarter, yet, she couldn´t see something as obvious as this.

There´s another reason for Kurt to keep Kitty around than a mere promise.

________________________________________________________________________

The faes have the ''first night'' so to speak where is a celebration in honour of Zaorva, procreation is a cute word for orgy and no one but Kurt is more excited for this celebration. Well, is not like the other faes mind this at all, but, Kurt is always an exhibitionist.

As he takes his partner, a beautiful blonde fae(a debutant judging by her big smile) the celebration starts as the King and Queen have their respective lovers.

His golden eyes follow the doe brow eyes as she´s with a debutant as she´s taking initiative(clumsily as the debutant is too) and Kurt surveillance is not unnoticed by his own debutant who is doing all she can to gain her attention.

Yet, Kurt watching how Kitty is performing is much more arousing than any blonde fae(he sent her a glare to stop, don´t block his view because Kurt can kill her and replace her)

And the blonde fae stops and the orgy continues as nothing happened. Kurt´s climax only delivered once Kitty did get her share. Is she tired already?

The night is young and they have so much to do to celebrate Zaorva.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Kurt, you´re one of my most valuable hunters," the King said knowing how some of his fighters would end in a bad ending, for him, if Kurt wasn´t on his side. "and I want to reward you, you deserve whatever you wish for, of course, within reason" the King warns him.

The Queen once did sleep with the hunter, many, many years ago and while the King is not human to feel the jealousy one would be there´s no reason to Kurt to repeat the deed.

Kurt does not seem to even remember sleeping with the Queen. His smile is a bit animalistic and Kurt dares to ask what he always wanted ever since Kitty has returned from the human world.

"I want to marry Kitty. She´ll be mine and mine alone"

"As you wish"

_______________________________________________________________________

Rogue watches the now woman plays with her children. A gentle thing named Anne(Rogue won´t mention that is similar to her original name) that is blue as the father but have the mother´s eyes. Still a very cute human...of course, she won´t be human for longer.

Kurt has this satisfied look on his face. Kitty is taking care of his kid and soon he wants to have another.

"Kurt" her voice draws out and snaps him from his musing. "I think we should postpone our trip to the human world. Anne is still too little for a glamour"

"As you wish, Katzchen" Kurt said kissing her forehead kindly as his tail plays with his daughter´s small tail(still developing)

Rogue wonders if Gambit, as he prefers to be called, can give her cute children. The last lover was not ideal. But if her crazy and bloodthirsty brother can have happiness, why not she?


End file.
